The Remembrance
by The Greycloak Wanderer
Summary: The war is finally over. But what was the price? Major angst. Gothic songfic.


This is a very dark, Gothic songfic. Yes, I do say that characters have died. It is to Saviour Machine's "American Babylon". I suggest downloading it for the full effect. I do not expect reviews, but you could surprise me.  
  
  
  
Matt stood, staring into the graveyard. Yes, they had finally won, but the price had been terrible. His dreams of friendship and staying together did not come true.  
  
A thousand bloody handprints stain the walls of liberty,  
A stranger hides in dreams denied awaiting his release.  
I've seen this picture before.  
  
How this all happened, he had no idea. It had happened, and that was that. They had been so blind, trusting the obvious evil. Except the obvious evil had come as an ally. They did not think that he would become a worse enemy then anything before.  
  
I never thought we would end up here.  
When fascism comes as an angel of light  
Its license parading as tyranny drives forth its son.  
  
That evil had driven almost everyone to fear and hiding, no one even willing to look out their door for fear of death.  
  
The son of morning dominating fears,  
Afflicting fallen men.  
  
After their first encounter, Matt and the others had tried to warn everyone. As usual, very few listened. That had cost them everything.  
  
His body highly organized,  
It's coming into prominence,  
To bear its ominous warnings.  
  
He and others had known how the evil started. They had known how it could be stopped. They had tried. He did not want to remember the past, but he had to. He had no choice. He couldn't but help what had happened, how the first had fallen.  
  
It's in your blood to comprehend its origin  
For those who refuse to remember the past,  
Are condemned to repeat it.  
The first and the last, dust to dust.  
  
Everyone knew who he was, and that gnawed at him every day. The others should be here as well, so they can be recognized. He was one of the few Digi-destined to actually survive. Almost all of the other ones from other nations had died. Only a few of the original eight were left, and there were only two left of the new ones. It seemed to him that mankind had looked at the danger and laughed. Maybe if they had moved faster, that wouldn't have happened.  
  
History is his story,  
And life is laughing at its peril.  
  
Everyone had been so confident that they could win. That their weapons of war would save them. How foolish they had been! Matt had always known no tank could stop a Digimon. The Digimon had destroyed the tanks and most of his friends. Revenge had driven him from then on. He destroyed everything in his way.  
  
Building towers that come forth in men,  
Shifting powers consuming us within.  
They will puzzle the apostles until the end.  
  
Silence. That was what he felt, and saw, and heard, and touched, and tasted. Silence of his friends. Silence of his family. Silence of everyone. Silence of the brave, who had been first to go.   
  
Enter into the silence,  
Into the dying life of the world.  
The brave, the slave, the grave.  
  
A sudden rage filled him. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall, causing pain to wash over him. He welcomed it, concentrated on it, not wishing to concentrate on the pain of his mind. The first battles had been slaughters. They had almost literally killed themselves. The enemy had massacred them as if they were animals.  
  
The shattered pigs dying as primitive savages,  
Eating their flesh they lie rotting in dirt.  
  
After that, he had stepped forward to lead them. Tai had died turned the tide of the last massacre. They had won that battle, because of him. Matt had to step forward to take charge. He had fought against the control of Digimon. No one should control another's fate, especially a whole species fate.  
  
While a stranger among you has challenged the course  
Of inhuman existence and alien forces.  
  
But, there was the evil again, coming up into power. He shook his head, trying to draw strength from his fallen friends. That evil had condemned another of his friends, Jyou. They had put on a façade of judgement, when they had already sealed his fate.  
  
The birth of a black prince is setting the stage,  
In its thriving dissension, exalting his rank.  
And the innocent man will fall victim  
To hands in the trial of truth and its twisted reversal.  
  
The nations had once again embraced this new evil, not wanting to realize the evil of it. Again, there would be no one who would be neutral, or a civilian. All would be fighters.  
  
The union of factions bleeds shock to the system  
For civilization has ended today.  
  
The world could change so much that it amazed him. Barely five years had passed since the end of the war, and yet people were again willing to accept evil. This evil, Matt knew, would not stop until everything is destroyed. Everything, including the human spirit.  
  
The transitional nature of acts and society  
Climbs in its place while its face recreates  
Until your god is dead.  
  
He knew men wanted to be taken in, and that is why they were. They wanted what this evil gave. They shut out thoughts that this was wrong. Matt now led the Resistance. The new evil tried to frighten them into submission.  
  
Enlighten me with your pale statues,  
Face of inhibition,  
Until your reign has ended,  
Frighten me with your stale taste tongue of inquisition.  
  
Matt knew how this evil would come. He could remember when it did ten years ago. They had tried to warn the others. They had not listened, and five years of war is what it had cost them. This beast would come with no order to its devastating acts, just killing left and right.  
  
In your eyes I will come forth with in men with no justice,  
No reason to defend.  
  
It was happening all over again, just like ten years ago. The fight would start anew, and who knew if anyone would survive this one. It could be the last war either world will ever see. The gates were waiting. The gates from which one would return.  
  
And the stone will be cast again,  
Enter into the fire, into the bloody gates of this world,  
The great, the fate, the late.  
  
There was nothing he could do except for go back and lead as well as he knew. He looked at his wife beside him.  
  
"It is time to leave Sora."  
  
"I know. Let's just hope that they will help us, where they are."  
  
"It will be up to us now, and no one else. The Resistance has to fight again."  
  
"I know Matt, I know. And that is what I am afraid of. This time there is a good chance no one will survive."  
  
"There is always a chance. We will come here later."  



End file.
